The Wedding
by DawnsJediWind
Summary: A snipe shot from my SW AU that I though I'd share with everything, since I don't know if I'll continue the original story. Simply my version of Luke and Mara's wedding. Luke/Mara


**Declaimer: I own nothing as usual**

**Rated: T **

* * *

**Just a scene from my Star Wars AU, _Opposites Attract_, that I really love, and because I don't know if I'll continue that story, I might as well share it with all you fine folks. It's also a reason why it's so weird at the beginning and end.  
**

**EnJoy **

**{DJWind}**

The dress felt like silk against Mara's skin, and fell in cascades over the lace underskirt which peeped out behind in a small, sparkly train. It was not big enough, however, that she would trip over it. The lace-edged veil fell down to the floor, and weighed down Mara's head pleasantly. She felt suddenly cold with her shoulder's exposed, and wished for her Jedi tunic as she arrived to the cathedral's entrance. She smiled at Leia who ware the drooped-necked, white bridesmaid gown. Leia always looked her best in white, since it matched her brown hair nicely.

Leia smiled her sweetest smile, and handed Mara her bouquet, "You look gorgeous."

Mara took the bouquet, lilies, red-white roses, and falling ivy, "So do you. Is everything ready?"

"Just about. The boys have settled down the crowds. There's an advantage to having Jedis and the Rogue Squadron attending. Here, you might be wanted this—just in case," Leia handed Mara her lightsaber, which she hide among the flowers of her bouquet.

"Noticeable?"

"Nope," Leia gathered up her own bouquet. "You should really be hiding a blaster in memory of—certain occasions."

A hearty laugh sounded behind them, and Mara spun around to face Talon Karrde.

"I doubt Luke would appreciate that," Talon offered his hand. "Now. Let's get this show on the road before any more of the media choses to uninterrupted us."

"Are you sure everything's under control?" Leia asked, taking Han's hand before them. Han looked slightly unsteady and green from last night's second bachelor party.

"It's fine," Talon assured. "If there's a occasion with more armed Rebels in its ranks, it's here. Now, before we're off, I have to give Mara a present. She's missing something."

Leia opened her mouth to protest, but Han tugged her arm and gave her a it'll-be-okay look. From the depths of his suit, Talon produced a small package, and handed it to Mara, who quickly opened it. She gasped. Inside were a part of overlapping drop, crystal earrings. There were large and when they moved, the light bunched off in dazzling rays. Quickly, Mara slipped them on, loving the pleasant weight and _swoosh_ when they movedagainst her neck.

She hugged Talon, "Thank you, Talon. They're beautiful."

Talon grinned, clearly pleased with himself, "I thought you might like them, and they match your dress," he kissed her cheek. "Now, let's get this show on the road."

Several minutes passed before the wedding march begun, and the cathedral's doors swung opened with protesting groans. On either side, the guests rose, and all eyes turned on the advancing bride. Mara felt their eyes piercing her all over, and focused on the back of Leia's dress and her breathing. She had done this once, she could do again.

Passing the rows of guests, Mara could _feel _their breath on the back of her neck. She tightened her grip, Talon squeezed her reassuringly back. It wasn't the fact that she was walking towards her destiny that unnerved her, as it was the fact that all eyes were _on her. _ Never before had she been the center of attention, Luke had the fame, and now that she did, she hated every bit of it.

_Breath, breath,_ she reminded herself as they reached the aisle's midway point, _I'll be better when I see Luke, he's just as uncomfortable with this as I am._

The walk down the aisle took an eternity. At last, Leia and Han parted up the dais steps to stand by the others. Mara lifted her eyes to see Luke. Her heart jumped in her throat. She had never, ever seen him look so—_handsome. _

Luke was grabbed in the finest Jedi robes, ones he had specially perchance for this occasion. He wore a high-necked, black tunic, with black vest and layered belt over it, (personally, Mara thought him handsomest, sexiest, and moodiest when he wore black). Over all was a long-sleeved, dark brown—almost black—robe and hood. His blonde hair—normally windswept from racing the streets of Corasuent, among other actives—was combed to perfection. His calm, controlled face let up like sunshine when he saw Mara, blue eyes sprinkling with excitement and love. Mara couldn't help but blush.

The walked up the steps. Talon handed Luke Mara's hand, and retreated as they faced each other. The rustling sounded through the cathedral as the guest sat. They turned and faced Kam, who blamed with pleasure. It was ironic that one day he would be marrying his own master when several years before Luke had conduced the first Jedi Wedding Ceremony for Kam and Tionne.

Kam begun, his voice vibrating clearly off the cathedral's walls. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade. In the past years they have been together, their respect, understanding, and love have mature until now they have decided to join themselves in marital union as husband and wife." Kam continued, "May you always desire each other, not to fill emptiness, but to help each other to know your fullness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you embrace one other, not encircle each other. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and fail in the little graces even when the road darkens. May you each fight for this union even when the other stumbles and falls. May you have great happiness and joy in one another. May you have love, and may you find it in loving one another." Kam turned to Luke, "Do you, Luke Skywalker, take Mara as your lawfully wedding wife; for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or health, through good times and war, from this day forward until death do you part?"

Luke's voice rang clear and sure, "I do."

Kam turned to Mara and asked her the same.

"I do," Mara had never been surer in her life.

They exchanged the rings each had specifically pick out for the other. Both were simple and tough since they no doubt would be through a hurricane of ware and war. Luke's was white gold with the classic _May the Force be always with You_ etched in ancient Corusant around it. Mara's too was white gold with three (purple, green, and blue) diamonds buried within its folds. Luke caught Mara's eyes, and smiled. He had caught her looking longingly at it on the holonet, but had found that it was out of production. With the help of several "professional" smugglers and more than enough threats and persuasions, he had finally found and bought it.

Mara moved her finger, admiring the way the light caught and swirled through the diamonds.

Kam cleared his throat, then said, "By the power invested in my by our laws of the Republic, I hearby proclaimed you husband and wife," he paused, letting the statement sink in, then turned to Luke, smiling more like a eager twelve-year-old than a Jedi Master. "You, Master Skywalker, may kiss the bride."

Luke abliaged. Leaning in, he kissed Mara with bursting passion. Keeping her new sister-in-law's comment in mind, Mara wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with just as much passion, openly showing the Galaxy that he was _HERS._ A defting roar burst from the guests as they spring up, and clapped and cheered violently. From the directions of the Rogues, Solos, and some less serious Jedi, came a cores of "Yeah, that's more like it!", "_Finally_!", "Congrets!", "Resumption time!" and "_Yuck_!" from the younger generation.

They pulled apart, and faced the crowd hand-in-hand. Luke squeezed Mara's hand encouragingly as they stepped down and through the cathedral, closely followed by the others.

The resumption was held in the grand ballroom of the hotel which Luke and Mara would be stay that night in. Some of the politic guests left before then, since the affair was more in the interests of the current family and friends. They sat, ate, drink the following alcohol, joked, insulted, and finally begun to toast the newly wedded couple.

Han rose, and rang his spoon against his glass to get everyone's attention. He nodded to Luke and Mara, and begun, "Good evening, everyone. Thanks for putting down your forks and glasses long enough for me to say some things regarding this—" he paused, searching for the right word, "unique couple. To most likely everyone here, this marriage came as a great, wonderful, surprise to us all. I mean, we didn't know that Mara Jade was Luke's type. No offense, kids," he winked. "Not that Mara isn't a stunningly beautiful woman, sorry princess," he apologized to Leia, "in fact, I can bet on the _Falcon…_"

Lando called out, "I'll take you up on that!"

"…Luke's the envy of every _unmarried _guy in the Galaxy. But. Enough of the pleasures. All I have to say is that the first time I met him I'd thought he wouldn't make it past Alderaan let alone become a Rebel hero and Jedi Master. You've surprised the hell out of me, kid. And Mara. I think you're good for him, keep him on more than his toes—"

"Han!" scolded Leia, shocked.

Han just grinned, and raised his glass in salute to them, "Anyway. Hope you guys live long enough to enjoy some fun together without war or outside interruption, and…Chewie adds, try not to kill each other within the first three months."

He drained his glass in one hearty gulp and sat down.

Several more speeches followed from varies individuals, each recalling a memorable occasion or thanking them for everything they had learned from them. Lando was practically in tears when he addressed Mara and their unsuccessful relationship together, and mused over the fact that he wasn't good enough for her. Wedge gave him a tequila once he sat down to drown his sorrows. Even Artoo rolled in the certain of the room, and with Leia translating, relating his respect for his master and their memories together, and how he _had _always liked Mara from the start.

At last, when everyone had finished their speech giving, Luke rose, and said, "Neither me or Mara can thank you enough for the support, advice, wisdom and companionship each and every one of you have shown us," he paused, thinking, and swirled his drink in his glass, "I know that that Republic admires me," he resumed, "but, I'm no better than the rest of you. I've had my share of mistakes, betrayals, heartaches, fights. I know there are some among you that are better than me in many regards. Though we set in joy of our newly claimed union, I can't help but remember some who should have lived to see this day come to pass," Luke raised his glass, "I would like to give this final toast to them and their memory. To Obi-wan Kenobi. To my patients, Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, and to my Uncle Owen and Aunt Brew. "

They drained their glasses, and Luke sat down besides Mara.

The music begun, and one by one couples formed on the dance-floor while others broke into merry chatter and fun arguments. Luke and Mara mingled, greeting old, and new, friends, and conversing about the past few hours.

"I can't believe it!" Iella exclaimed, "the _gale _to break into a wedding like that?! What _were _they thinking?"

"Nothing much if I know the media," said Mirax as Mara passed on her way to the food table.

"Ah, Mara!" Tionne caught her, "You were absently lovely today."

Mara smiled, greeting the Jedi Historian, "Thank you, you were too,"

"Oh, don't lie," groaned Mirax, "the _bride _is supposed to badass all of the other woman," she took a swage of her drink, "how'd you like my gift?"

"I haven't used it yet," said Mara.

"Oh come on!" Mirax frowned into her drink, "You _have_ too."

"I doubt I'll make it that far with Luke."

Several of the girls gigged, the liquor's effects kicking swiftly in.

Iella elbowed Mara, "So-o…? What's it like with—um—Luke? Being a Jedi Master and all, sometimes you can't help _but_ wander."

Mara's eyes twinkled mischief, "Between me and you, his passively amazing."

"I can bet," said Mirax, "Force skills and all. So, have you won any battles?"

"Several, in fact. But at the present, we're even. I have a feeling it'll change soon."

"Haha," chuckled Iella, "it'd better. Well, ladies, it was nice chatting with you, but I have to go and corner Wedge."

"Yeah," said Mirax, "I should probably do the same with my Jedi before his Master starts turning me on. Oh, Mara, you're such a lucky gel."

Mara nodded, and peered through and over the crowd in search for Luke. He was cornered by a group of advice giving Rogues. By the time she reached him, he was red and breathless by the jokes they had been cracking. They fell strangely silent as Mara entered their midst.

"Well, hello, boys," Mara said with sly coolness.

Han grinned, "Alright, we've got her trapped, whose gunna get the bride's first dance?"

Several hands shot up, "I will!"

Before anyone else, Luke grabbed her with a defiant "She's mine," and whisked her away to the dance-floor.

"Will, that's no fun," bemoaned Wes to Han looking after them.

"You can have Leia," Han offered.

Luke wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling Mara closer, resting his cheek against her head. Mara smiled, happiness too great for words. She could feel Luke's joy and pleasure of her company wash through their bond to meet with her to a potent height. She lay her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes, and basking in his warm company as they swayed slowly to the moody music. With him, she was always safe and free from daily trails and her haunting past. Time stood still with him, and her mind never reached out for the future or remembered the past, there was only the present, _now_, with Luke. Because, unconsciously, she knew that whatever happened she would always be safe with him even from death itself.

Mara sighed, contentedly, wishing this moment could last forever.

Luke's grip tightened slightly, "What is it?" he quietly asked.

Mara turned and looked up at him, "I'm just so happy, I suppose. I love you, Luke, too much for words alone."

He nodded, and smiled of satisfactory and love appeared, "I know. We've gone through a lot, Mara, and will go through more, but always, _always_, I'll love you with all my heart."

"'_With all my heart_,'" Mara echoed the enchanting words.

The song ended, and the romantic moment had passed. Wedge appeared at Luke's side with Iella.

"You know, Luke," he stated, "I've yet to see you dance with Iella."

"And you're impelling…?" said Luke.

"Well, the boys are getting some wilder music goin', so I thought we might trade off…."

"Over your dead body!" Mara snapped, but before she threating any more, she felt her waist seized by a big hairy grip, and she found herself face to face with Han, Chewie quickly retreating to dull the same bowl to other unfortunates. Han grinned as he waltzed her away in limping dance unlike anything Mara had expected before to the rhythmic music. She could bare control her breath or laughter as he whirled her around and around, barely codling with the other guests and tables. She had no control over her movements, and it was the closest to flying she had ever felt on soled ground. Their craziness ended when the song end, and Mara bursting into helpless laughter at the disheveled Han, who, now she could look at him when he wasn't a blur, looked a bit green.

After catching his breath, Han bowed flomboitly, "It was a pleasurer, highnessness, " he slurred.

"Oh, it was!" laughed Mara.

"Han!" Leia appeared, shocked. Of everyone, she was one of the few who hadn't drunk enough to sank a star destroyer, "Han, what did you do to her?!"

Han was all grin and no sanity, "Just the usually. Now, princess, would you mind…? and with a strike from Leia, he danced her off.

Mara laughed. It would be considered an understatement that Han was the life of the party, he was the life _and_ death of it. Feeling his approach, Mara turned as Luke, escaping from the clutches of his partner, stepped up.

"You okay after that?" he asked, eyes laughing.

"Yeah, though I'm not too sure about Leia."

"She's fine," he paused to look around to see if everyone was in within ear shot. A lot were, but they were all too drunk to care by now. Grabbing her hand, Luke looked down at Mara, mischief twinkling in his eyes. "So-o. Would you like to escape this lot before it get's rowdier?"

"Of course. But we might want to hurry before somebody else attacks us."

Hand in hand, Luke lend her to the nearest exit. Glancing behind them, he chuckled. "That'll be a mess in the morning," he said.

"I can only image," said Mara, "poor Leia."

"Poor Leia," Luke agreed.

They slipped from the door and down the hall to the nearest tubolift. As they waited, Luke checked to see if he had the keys to their room. Their baggage, save a small suitcase with tomorrow's clothing, was already stowed onboard on the _Millennium Falcon. _ There had been debate as too even why they needed a hotel room, but Leia had pointed out no one, least of all the bride and groom, would be in any shape to walk the several blocks to their apartment or ships.

Mara snuggled close to Luke as the rode the lift to their room level. He wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face in her hair. She kissed his temple, then begun to unclasp his color fasteners, but stopped as the tubolift doors opened to reveal a inebriated prom party on their way down.

The lead girl, a slender blonde, froze with shock, "M-Master Sky-walk-er! M-Mar-a Ja-de…"

With a wave of his hand, Luke commanded, "You didn't see us."

"No, it can't be," the blonde shook her head, confused, "I didn't see you."

They slipped pass the party, sighing in relief as they vanished into the lift.

"That was close," said Mara as they walked down the hall to find their room number.

"Too close."

As Luke pouched in the security code, Mara watched him with rising excitement and fear. His hair was slightly disheveled from what it was that afternoon, several bangs falling into his eyes, but he was more handsome than she had ever remembered seeing him. Mara wandered if this was really happening to her, and shook herself to see if she would wake up from this all-too-pleasant dream. It sure felt like it. Her head was confused pleasantly, and her sight was none too clear, like she was underwater. But strangely enough she could see Luke all too clear and bright, every line of his face distinct, she was painfully aware of every moving muscle.

He glanced at her, "Are you alright?"

His blue eyes threated to engulf her. Mara turned away, and rubbed her eyes, "Fine," she gave up all ideas for an excuse, "Damnit, Luke! You better hurry up before I straddle you."

He grabbed her, and planted a fierce kiss on her lips as the door opened.

As soon as it had closed behind them, in a flash, Luke grabbed Mara and spun her around, pressing her against the wall as he satisfied his lips' hunger. She seized his collar, pulling him forward, and kissed him fiercely back. One had held her upright as Luke's fingers instinctively searched to undo her gown's zipper. Warm skin was exposed, and he quickly slid the rest of the annoying item from Mara's shoulders and arms, kissing it as it was revealed. Mara was terrified and trapped underneath his pleasant weight, but was nevertheless strangely excided by the suddenly energy that filled her from him.

She, in turn, tried to relive him of his cloak and tunic. Luke stood, tossing the cloak aside, and pulled his tunic over his head, gazed at her, hair tousled, lips gasping for breath, blue eyes sprinkling with determination. Wrapping his arms around her, Luke bowed her and bushed her lips softly, his deft fingers fumbling for her bra connecters.

"Luke…" Mara gasped and pulled back.

"What, my love?" he draw back to look her in the eyes.

Mara hastened, suddenly unsure what she wanted to say. The laps wasn't going to last long, so she said, "Umm… We haven't yet made it past the entryway, and I would like a cushion at my back for this."


End file.
